The present disclosure relates to analysis of touch events relating to visual displays, and more specifically, to predicting touch events for a visual display.
Touch screens are used by a growing number of people and for an ever increasing set of applications. The amount of data generated from use of touch screens is also increasing. A particular type of generated data relates to touch events that may be associated with a visual display. This data has the potential to provide a variety of insights about the individuals using the visual display as well as about the visual display itself.